


Dress Shirts

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy takes Lizzie shopping with him for new dress shirts (she keeps stealing all of his).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Shirts

"What's on the agenda today?" Lizzie asked from bed. William had just entered the room with a tray of breakfast. He put it at the foot of the bed before climbing in next to his girlfriend of nearly six months.

"Well," he said taking a sip of coffee, "I need to go pick up some new dress shirts because someone keeps stealing them for sleepwear."

She looked down at the one she was currently wearing. It was blue and custom made to fit his body. It smelled like him and had his monogram, wDf, on the pocket. She had stolen at least six of his shirts in the time they had been dating, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you'd like. Are you sure you won't be bored?"

"No, it will be fun. And besides, I want to see the source of the shirts I love so much."

"Alright. I have an appointment with the shirt maker at noon. Maybe afterwards we could go for a walk and stop for lunch at the farmer's market. It's a beautiful day."

"That sounds delightful William. But first, I have to shower. Would you care to join me?"

He grinned, "have I ever said no to a shower with you, Lizzie?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything."

The shower at the house was larger, larger than the kitchen at Lizzie's apartment, which she abandoned a few months ago. It had marble floors, a large Jacuzzi tub, his and hers sinks and all of the amenities imaginable. The shower in particular, had a large bench, which they made frequent use of.

When they finished their shower, Lizzie braided her wet hair and put on a sundress and cardigan. He was dressed in khakis and a polo, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Lizzie," he said checking his watch, "we took a little too long in the shower and I fear that we are going to be late, hurry up."

"I'm ready," she said grabbing her purse, "and besides, it's your fault we took too long in the shower."

They arrived at the shirt maker right on time. The tailor was an older gentleman who made quick work of taking William's measurements. As he measured William, Lizzie sat and looked at the fabric options. There was an endless amount of designs to choose from. She knew that William was partial to the more traditional options, but she found herself stopped on the page of a lobster pattern.

"Have you selected from fabrics for me?" Darcy asked as he approached.

"I like this one," she said holding up the book of options, "but I'm not sure if you could wear it to work."

"Probably not," he said with a sliver of a grin on his face, but I would love to wear it if you really like it

"I do, like it." She smiled at him.

"Then it's settled. I will get this along with my typical order." He paused, "you know, you could get some shirts made up if you'd like."

"No, I'd rather just steal yours," she said with a cheeky grin.


End file.
